Why Bakura Should NEVER Work In A Child Day Care
by TheFemalePharaoh
Summary: Bakura ran up the phone bill, so Ryou makes him pay the price!
1. From the Frying Pan Right Into Hell

Title: Why Bakura Should NEVER Work In A Child Day Care Center!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL!

Summary: Tired of Bakura lazing aroung the house running up the bills, Ryou made him go to work with him at the child day care center. OH, THOSE POOR BABIES! XD

* * *

**Chapter One: Jump From The Frying Pan And Right Into Hell!**

* * *

"BAKURAAA!" Ryou shouted one afternoon, after looking through the bills for the month.

"WHAT?!" shouted BAkura,

"GET IN HERE NOW!"

"OKAY! OKAY! DAMN!" replied an annoyed Bakura, who paled when he saw an even more annoyed Ryou.

_"Note to self: A pissed Ryou is a scary Ryou."_

"Bakura, would you be so kind to explain the phone bill this month?" asked a falsely calm Ryou.

"What do you mean, dearest?" Bakura asked.

"You know damn well what I mean, baka! Why in the hell would the phone bill rival the national debt?!"

"Huh?"

Ryou sighed. "Bakura, the phone bill is usually no more than $75.00 monthly. WHY IN THE HELL IS IT $1,750?!"

Bakura blanched. "Oh that. I was calling some really neat people for intellectual conversation."

"What people were these, pray tell?"

"They were my kind of people. They were the Psycho Hotline."

Ryou exploded. "THE WHAT?! BAKURA...ONE: THEY ARE THE PSYCHIC HOT LINE, NOT PSYCHO, AND TWO...HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU CALL THESE PEOPLE?!"

"Not many, Ryou. About two times a day perhaps."

Ryou's face was red with rage. "YOU ARE PAYING FOR THESE CALLS, BAKURA! I MEAN IT!"

Bakura smirked, "How? I have no job."

"You will have one TODAY! You will work with me at the day care center I work at, and you will use your own money to pay for this monstrosity of a phone bill!"

"And if I don't?" Bakura challenged.

Ryou simply said, "If you don't, not only will you not have any sex of any kind until you pay this bill, but I will tell Seto Kaiba you would love to work for him at Kaiba Corp."

Bakura's smirk faded. "You wouldn't dare!"

Ryou came back. "Are you willing to bet your sex life on it?"

Bakura sighed; he knew when he was beaten. "Fine, You win."

Ryou smirked this time. "I just knew you would see it my may. I will call the manager and set you up for an interview and then you go to work."

Bakura rolled his eyes: "Yeah, whatever."

Ryou left the room to prepare supper for them while Bakura comtemplated this one thought:

**_"HOW DID I JUMP FROM THE PROVERBIAL FRYING PAN AND STRAIGHT INTO A LITERAL HELL?!"_**

* * *

This is a spin-off from "Never Let Yami Drive A School Bus".

So, any suggestions?

Please review!


	2. Bakura's First Day

Title: Why Bakura Should NEVER Work In A Child Day Care Center!

Authoress: TheFemalePharaoh

Rated: T

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN COPYRIGHTED MATERIAL!

Summary: Tired of Bakura lazing aroung the house running up the bills, Ryou made him go to work with him at the child day care center. OH, THOSE POOR BABIES! XD

* * *

Chapter Two: Bakura's First Day

Ryou killed the engine outside the Happy Tots Day Care Center. He got out of the car and walked up to the entrance.

Bakura never got out yet.

Ryou sighed. "Come on, 'Kura. We have to start."

Bakura was just sitting there. "I DON'T WANNA!"

Ryou sighed again. "Bakura, either get out of that car or no playing _'Dungeonmaster and Slave Boy'_ in bed tonight."

Needless to say, Bakura was out of that car like a bat out of hell.

"Good" beamed Ryou. "Now, let's go inside. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Yeah, right" muttered Bakura.

They made it to the entrance and went inside.

The day care center was ran by none other than...PEGASUS?!

"Good afternoon, Ryou-boy. I see you brought Bakura-boy as well. Welcome."

"Ryou, you keep that Funny-Bunny obssessed psycho away from me!" Bakura screamed.

"Hush, Bakura! There are children here you know" reprimanded Ryou.

"Aw, come on now, Bakura-boy. I don't bite" said Pegasus.

"Where do you want me to start, you overdressed termite?" asked Bakura.

Pegasus thought for a minute. "Well, I suppose you could start with our afterschool children. It's right next to Ryou's room, who has the infants. This way please." Pegasus left, followed by Ryou and Bakura.

Soon, they arrived at the three year old room.

"Bakua, all you have to do is keep them entertained, you know, with puzzles, stories, activities. Just let your imagination be your guide." said Pegasus.

Ryou warned, "No funny business, got it_...Dungeonmaster_?"

"Of course my pet" Bakura replied, being left alone. Ryou went into the infants' room and Pegasus to his office.

The children were having fun when he entered. They were watching Pokemon,

"Okay, time to get this show on the road" muttered Bakura, saying aloud. "Hello, kiddies! My name is Uncle Bakura, and I will be your teacher from now on."

The children looked up from the TV and said, "Hi, Uncle Bakura."

"We're gonna have so much fun!" cheered Bakura. The kids cheered also.

"So, you wanna play a game?" asked Bakura. The kids shouted, "YAY!"

"Let's see what does Peggy-Peggy Fruit Fruit have on the agenda for you guys." The kids laughed.

A little girl raised her hand. "Uncle Bakura?"

"What is your name?" asked Bakura.

"Stacie" the little girl replied.

"Okay, Stacy, what is it?"

"His name is Mr. Pegasus."

"Well, now you all can call him _Peggy-Peggy Fruit Fruit_. He likes that. It's a special name for him."

"YAY!" shouted all the kids.

"Okay, we got that covered. Now, how about we watch Boob the Builder while I think up a game for you."

The kids laughed again. "No, Uncle Bakura. He's BOB the Builder." said Stacy, laughing.

"Fine, then. How about that Sesame Seed Place you like?"

The kids laughed again. "No, it's Sesame Street, Uncle Bakura." a little boy said, laughing.

"Okay, how about that, uh, Dragon Ass?"

Several children gasped. The little boy, Ron, said, "Dragon TALES, Uncle Bakura."

"Well, forget the TV thing. Let's play..."

* * *

Whatcha think? Too lame?

So, any suggestions for games?

Please review!


End file.
